


locked up

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [25]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, PWP, Pre-Timeskip, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: When she's accidentally locked in the pantry with Raphael, Byleth finds that she is unable to run from her budding feelings for her student.





	locked up

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission, really hope you enjoy it!

When she doesn’t find Raphael in his room, the training hall, or the dining hall, Byleth knows exactly where to look for him next. She has a few things she’d like to discuss with him, mostly relating to his studies. He has always struggled with more academic pursuits, preferring to focus all of his time on his physical training, but she has slowly gotten him to warm up to the idea of studying harder, and has tried to come up with good plans to keep him on track.

So she wants to take their free day to talk about more of that, but she doesn’t find him in any of the places that she looks for him. She knows of one other place that he will likely be, and makes her way back through the dining hall, into the kitchen, and then deeper into the pantry. Sure enough, the door is propped open with a sack of flour, and she can hear someone inside.

“Raphael?” she calls, stepping into the pantry. “Are you in here?”

“Yeah, I’m in here!” He sticks his head out from behind a shelf. “Do you need something, professor?”

“You’re not stealing provisions again, are you?” she scolds, coming closer. She can see that his arms are full of ingredients.

“I never steal!” he protests. “I just get hungry sometimse, and I’ve got to get a snack somewhere, right?”

Byleth sighs, shaking her head. She knows by now that there’s no point arguing that with him. “So, what are you doing in here?”

“Well, I was helping out in the kitchen! When I came down for lunch, they seemed kinda busy, and I felt bad for clearing out most of the food at lunchtime, so I offered to take some extra shifts since I wasn’t doing much today,” he explains. “I’ll get started training later than I planned, but carrying all these supplies out has been a little bit of a workout, so it’s a good trade off!”

“I see,” Byleth says with a smile. “That’s very nice of you. How much longer do you have left? I was hoping we could talk.”

“I’m actually just about done! I ended up bringing too much out, and now I’m just putting back what they don’t need, then I’m free to go,” he says.

“Do you need any help?”

“Nah, I want to finish this up on my own!” Raphael replies. “But it’ll really just be a few minutes, so stay right there and we can talk as soon as I’m done.”

Byleth stands back while she watches him work, putting everything back where it goes, and when he’s done, he turns to her, grinning as he says, “Alright, let’s get going! What did you want to talk about?”

“You forgot something,” she says, leaning down to pick up the bag of flour at the door. “Let me just-”

“Professor, no!” he cries, lunging forward so quickly that she drops the flour in her surprise. But he isn’t lunging for her, he’s lunging for the door, and when it clicks shut, Raphael’s shoulders sag in defeat. “Oh, no...now what do we do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, uh, the door’s messed up. They told me to leave it open if I was inside, cos it locks automatically if it closes, and you can only unlock it from the outside,” he says. “I’ve got the extra key, but that’s not gonna do us much good from in here…”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” she cries. “I had no idea…”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” he quickly reassures her. “I should have said something sooner, but I wasn’t thinking. Come on, let’s bang on the door and see if someone will come help us!”

They do just that, but, even though they keep it up for some time, and Raphael can make quite a bit of noise, no kitchen staff passes by to hear them. His noise must not be loud enough to be heard all the way in the kitchen, and over all the kitchen noises. Though they try, Byleth tires out after a little while, and soon, Raphael gives up as well, leaning against the door with a sigh.

“Well, I guess we’re stuck in here for a little while, huh? I guess whatever you wanted to talk about, we can just do it in here.”

“Maybe, but I’d hoped we could go to the classroom or library…” Byleth sighs. “I was going to go over some things with you, and it’s really hard to do that without the right materials.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess you’re right. I guess we’ll have to find some other way to pass the time. Any ideas?” He grins at her, and Byleth steps back reflexively, looking away to hide her blush.

For the most part, she is able to keep her feelings to herself, and maintain a proper relationship with her student. But there are times, when he smiles at her like that, that it’s hard to ignore how she feels. She can’t pretend that part of why she takes such an interest in helping him with his studies stems from the fact that she cares about him more than she should as a teacher, or even as a friend. Though she knows, as one of her older students, he isn’t that much younger than her, that doesn’t change the fact that she shouldn’t see him differently from the others.

She shouldn’t play favorites, and she shouldn’t have a crush on one of her students. So, for the most part, she is able to repress that side of her, but now that she’s locked in here with him, with no one around to hear them, and with him smiling at her like that, she can’t stop herself from growing flustered. And she realizes that she’s been quiet for too long when his smile shifts into a face of confusion, but she still can’t think of what to say to him now.

“Professor? You doing alright?” asks Raphael.

“O-oh, yeah, I was just trying to think of something...you know, a way out, or something to pass the time,” she mumbles.

“Are you sure? You look kind of out of it,” he says, leaning down, closer to her so that he can get a better look at her. Byleth’s eyes dart off to the side to avoid eye contact, but Raphael doesn’t let up. “Are you feeling sick? Your face is kinda red, is it a fever or something?”

“I’m really fine,” she insists, her voice sounding more breathless than she intends for it to. Having him close like this is doing her no favors.

“I don’t know about that…” He leans in closer, scrutinizing, and their faces are so close now that she could lean just a few inches forward and kiss him, likely before he would have a chance to react.

And that’s when it happens. One second, she’s thinking about how she  _ could _ do that, but really shouldn’t, and the next second, she’s already done it, she’s doing it, with no recollection of actually deciding to go through with it until it’s far too late to stop herself. Just like that, all her resistance has crumbled, and she’s kissing Raphael.

Raphael freezes, so surprised that he doesn’t respond, but just when she’s realizing her mistake and about to pull back, he places a hand on the back of her head, returning her kiss with a sudden fervor. Any self-control Byleth might still have at this point completely dissolves when Raphael kisses her, and she presses her body to his, losing herself in the kiss and moaning softly into his mouth.

Raphael pulls her as close as he can, neither of them letting up for some time, not until they absolutely have to come up for air. And then they’re left facing each other, with no way to deny what has just happened, and no way for either of them to attempt to escape facing what’s transpired. Byleth has absolutely no explanation to offer for her behavior, staring up at Raphael, wondering what he’s thinking.

“We probably shouldn’t have done that, huh?” he asks. She nods weakly, and he says, “But you wanted it too, I guess. There’s probably a lot of things we shouldn’t do that I still really want to...what about you?”

“What are you...what are you saying?” asks Byleth, stunned by his admissions.

“The same thing you’re trying to,” he says softly, pressing his lips to hers again. With his arms wrapped around her, he pulls her tight against his body, and she whimpers into the kiss, her feelings overwhelming her again, clouding her judgment once and for all. As long as there is no one here to catch them, there is nothing that will stop her from finally acting on her crush on her favorite student.

But it’s a little more than just a crush at that point, and it’s becoming more obvious that it’s more than that to him as well.

She wants him, and when she’s pressed this close to him, she can tell that he wants her as well. When they finally break the kiss, they are hastily undressing as much as they need to, and then he has her pushed up against the pantry door, easily holding her up with one arm while he fingers her with his other hand. He makes an excuse, telling her that he doesn’t have any experience and will probably mess it up, but given how she goes to pieces under his touch, it seems that he’s learning things rather quickly.

Though he isn’t a quick study in most regards, his efforts are rather impressive here.

It isn’t long before he has Byleth trembling with desire, barely able to hold back the moans that threaten to escape. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembers that she needs to at least try to be quiet, considering the fact that they aren’t actually in a private place, no matter how isolated they may feel.

And then Raphael is asking her, “Do ya think you’re ready for more?”

“I-I think so,” she replies. “Are you sure you want to do this with me?”

“There’s nobody else I’d rather do this with, professor!” he replies sincerely, dropping his hand from between her legs. He wraps it around his cock, and Byleth looks down, watching as he lightly strokes himself, moving his thumb up and down, groaning softly as he does so. She wants him so badly she can hardly stand it, her impatience growing as she watches him.

It’s her first time being this close to anyone, and there is an intimacy to simply being able to see him like this. Working his hand to the top of his cock, he slowly pulls his skin down, revealing the head. Byleth bites her lip in anticipation, and Raphael shifts their position enough to press the tip against her, causing her to whimper.

“Please,” she says, her voice cracking- she hadn’t even realized that her throat had become dry.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he says in a gentle tone, as he slowly pushes inside of her. He grunts softly with the first thrust, and Byleth gasps, wincing as he begins to fit himself in her.

They have to take it slow to give her a chance to get used to it, but as she adjusts, he pushes further forward, until he is able to thrust up into her. From that point on, it’s easy to find his rhythm, until he is steadily fucking her against the door, and the only sounds in the room are their heavy breathing, occasional moans, and the light thump of her body against the door with each thrust.

In the back of her mind, she knows she should worry about making that noise right against the door, but she can’t bring herself to really care about that. Raphael nuzzles against her shoulder, where she can hear every sound that he makes.Her thoughts are swimming, and all she wants is more, reaching and reaching for more as she works her hips against his, the two of them in tandem until-

For just a moment, Byleth loses all control of herself, and does not even attempt to stifle her voice when she cries out. She is too overwhelmed as she comes to even try to hold back, and Raphael’s lips suddenly crash over hers, silencing her. She returns his kiss as she rides out her orgasm, and it is not long before he’s moaning into her mouth, jerking his hips up as he comes, spilling inside of her.

They remain like that for some time, as both recover from their orgasms, and when he breaks the kiss, they both struggle to catch their breath. As he pulls out of her, she can feel a bit of his seed spill out, trickling down her inner thigh as he gently sets her on the ground, her legs a little shaky.

For a moment, neither know what to say, but finally, Raphael says, “Well, that’s one way to pass the time.”

It’s just like him to summarize things so simply, not worrying about the complications or implications of what they’ve just done. Perhaps she has something she can learn from him, rather than overthinking this. Whatever is happening between them, perhaps it is best to just take things as they come.

“It certainly is,” she agrees, not knowing what else to say.

“So, maybe we should try making noise again, and see if anyone comes to let us out?” he suggests.

Nodding, Byleth replies, “Alright, but maybe we should try to get cleaned up a little first.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
